


Corporal Punishment

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Caning, Drabble, Gen, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Corporal Punishment

The Transfiguration required to transform his wand sheath into a proper cane took little effort. Lucius had performed the magic so often he could do it as easily as he could extinguish the candles before bed.

This night was special, however. It wasn't often he had one of the Black men on his hands and knees before him. 

Lucius ran a gloved hand over Regulus's bare arse, firm and pale. Though it was not yet marked with stripes, Lucius could already see them in his mind, welts rising and bruises blooming with each strike of the cane.

Raising his arm, Lucius shivered in delight as Regulus cried out when the cane struck. 

One down, nineteen more to go.


End file.
